


i’m through fearing you

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Kylo Ren Restoration Project [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Snoke, Gen, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Minor Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What made Kylo kill Snoke?
Series: The Kylo Ren Restoration Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914667
Collections: Allbingo





	i’m through fearing you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Secrets & Lies
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from the remix of Lies by Evanescence.

It hadn’t really been Rey that was the reason that Kylo had killed Snoke.   
  
It had been a multitude of reasons, one of them being the simple, honest fact that Snoke had lied to him.   
  
Snoke had all but said that he would belong in the Knights of Ren, that his support and love was unconditional. But it had conditions. Of course it had conditions. Kylo had to be perfect, almost mechanical. More machine than man, wasn’t that what his namesake had said about his grandfather?  
  
Obi-Wan was an idiot, but he did have the perfect metaphor to sum up just how empty Snoke wanted him to be. In a way, the Jedi and the Dark Side — they were almost mirror images of each other. Emotionless, lonely, empty.   
  
Snoke had all but said that he needed to kill Han Solo, something that Ben Solo thought was unthinkable. And then he had moved the goalposts. Sloppily. It was a reminder, Kylo thought, that killing Han Solo had been for nothing. Fruitless, wasted. All it had done was get his face slashed for his trouble.   
  
Snoke had all but said that he needed to torture Poe Dameron. Not just for the map, but to solidify his fall to the Dark Side. Make him stronger. Like killing Ren and Voe wasn’t enough. All because Snoke just wanted more. Because Kylo wasn’t strong enough, good enough, great enough.   
  
Everything, fruitless, wasted, because Snoke wanted him to keep giving all of himself and it wasn’t enough.   
  
He had hated Snoke. When he’d killed him, he could only hope that there was a part of Poe that was at peace when he’d surveyed the damage — the wreckage he and Rey had left the Praetorian Guards.   
  
Rey had been the catalyst.   
  
There had just been too many reasons, too much rage, leading up to it.


End file.
